List of characters in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
This is a list of characters in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. For general information about the game itself, see the main article. Playable characters Leaf Leaf is the Prince of Lenster, and son of Cuan and Ethlin. After the fall of Lenster, he escaped along with Fin and Nanna. After hiding at several cities in Thracia, such as Alster and Tahra, Leaf finally settled down at a small village called Fiana. On a side note, Leaf's outfit is one of Marth's alternate costumes in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Fin Fin is a knight of Lenster, and a good friend of the late Cuan. He raises Leaf and Nanna, and acts as their father figure. His treasured weapon is a Hero Lance awarded to him by Cuan. Evayle Evayle is the leader of the Fiana Militia. She is a skilled swordfighter, but also a mother figure to Leaf, Nanna and Mareeta. She is implied to be Briggid from Seisen no Keifu, suffering from memory loss. Othin Othin is a youth of Fiana. He has a close relationship with Tania, Dagda's daughter. Halvan Halvan is a youth of Fiana. Dagda Dagda is a retired bandit, once the leader of the Purple Mountain Bandits. He is the father of Tania. Tania Tania is a youth of Fiana. She is the daughter of Dagda. Marty Marty is a youth of Fiana. He follows in the footsteps of Dagda. Ronan Ronan is a youth of Iss. He leaves his village to help Leaf's cause. Rifis Rifis is the leader of a thieves gang, called the Rifis Gang. He captures a priestess, Safy, and forces her to become his lover. Safy Safy is a priestess from Tahra. She left Tahra to find people to help fight against the Empire's invasion of Tahra. However she was captured by the Rifis Gang. Brighton Brighton is a member of the Magi Squad, led by Sety. Machua Machua is a member of the Magi Squad. Lara Lara is a member of the Magi Squad. In the past she worked as a dancer. Felgus Felgus is a travelling swordsman. He is implied to be the bastard son of Beowulf and a Conote noble. Karin Karin is a Pegasus Rider from Silesia. She left Silesia to search for the missing Prince Sety. Dalsin Dalsin is a guard at Manster prison. Asvel Asvel is the apprentice of Sety, and a good friend of Leaf. He is the son (or grandson) of a Bishop of Tahra. Nanna Nanna is the Princess of Nodion, and the daughter of Lachesis. She was raised by Fin and is Leaf's childhood friend. Hicks Hicks is a citizen of Manster. Shiva Shiva is a member of the Rifis Gang. Carrion Carrion is a knight of Lenster. Selphina Selphina is a knight of Lenster. She is married to Glade. Her father is Drias. Kein Kein is a knight of Lenster. Alva Alva is a knight of Lenster. Robert Robert is a knight of Lenster. Fred Fred is a knight of Freege. He aids Olwen. Olwen Olwen is a knight of Freege. Her elder brother is Reinhardt. Because of jealousy of her brother, Kempf tricks and imprisons her. Mareeta Mareeta is Evayle's adopted daughter. Her birth father is Galzus. She was possessed by a cursed blade and unwillingly fought against her foster mother. However the curse was broken by Cyas. Salem Salem is a member of the Dandylion Gang of thieves. He used to be a member of the Loputo Cult. Pirn Pirn is the leader of the Dandylion Gang. He used to bully Rifis in the past. Trewd Trewd is a member of the Dandylion Gang. Tina Tina is a priestess of Tahra. She is Safy's younger sister. Glade Glade is a knight of Lenster, and Selphina's husband. He helps to guard Tahra from the Empire's invasion. Deen Deen is a dracoknight of Thracia. He was ordered by Prince Areone to protect Tahra's Lady Linoan. Eda Eda is a dracoknight of Thracia. She is Deen's younger sister. Homer Homer is a travelling and womanising bard. During the chaos of Tahra's invasion, he hangs around the streets trying to find women. Linoan Linoan is the Lady of Tahra. Her father was killed by the Empire and she was endlessly targeted by assassins. However she was always rescued by Deen. She has the Heim blood, of the imperial family. Ralf Ralf is a mercenary. Eyrios Eyrios is a knight of Freege. Sleuf Sleuf is a priest who can communicate with the spirit of Claud. Sara Sara is the granddaughter of Manfroy. She despises her grandfather after he killed one of her parents. Miranda Miranda is the princess of Alster. After her kingdom fell, she was exiled to a remote Loputo church. She initially despises Leaf for hiding at Alster, in the past, which triggered the Empire to attack. Shanam Shanam is an impersonator of Isaac's Prince Shanan. Misha Misha is a knight of Silesia, working as a mercenary to aid her motherland. She is the daughter of Deet'ver. Xavier Xavier is a general of Lenster. Amalda Amalda is a general of Freege. Conomore Conomore is a general of Alster. Delmud Delmund is the prince of Nodion, and Nanna's elder brother. He joined Celice's liberation army. Cyas Cyas is a tactician of the Empire. He is the bastard child of Alvis and Aida. His grandfather, Cowen, went to many lengths to protect his life from the Empire. Sety Sety is the prince of Silesia. He left Silesia in search of his father, Levin, but ended up attempting to liberate Manster from the Empire's rule. Galzus Galzus is the prince of Rivough and the father of Mareeta. Non-playable characters August August is a bishop who acts as one of Leaf's Tacticians. He works under the advice of Levin. Drias Drias is a noble of Lenster and one of Leaf's Tacticians. He was mortally wounded and presumed dead. However he survived, although he lost one of his arms. He is Selphina's father. Leidrick Leidrick is the Duke of Manster. He was originally the Duke of Conote, but betrayed Thracia and sided with the Empire. He now works for the Freeges' regiment of the Empire. Veld Veld is a bishop of the Loputo Cult, and works alongside Leidrick. Manfroy Manfroy is the archbishop of the Loputo Cult. He is Sara's grandfather. Julius Julius is the imperial prince of the Grandbell Empire. He is the son of Alvis and Diadora. Ishtar Ishtar is the princess of Freege and Yurius' lover. She is Ishtore's younger sister and Blume's daughter. Reinhardt Reinhardt is a general of Freege, and Ishtar's bodyguard. He is said to be the "second coming" of the Crusader, Tordo. He is Olwen's elder brother. Kempf Kempf is a general of Freege. He is jealous of Reinhardt's military exploits and believe himself to be superior for being born a Freege noble. Blume Blume is the King of Freege. He is Tiltyu and Ethnia's elder brother. He is the father of Ishtar and Ishtore. His wife is Hilda. Celice Celice is the exiled prince of Grandbell, and the son of Sigurd and Diadora. He leads a liberation army at Isaac and begins to overthrow the Empire's rule. Julia Julia is the imperial princess of Grandbell. She is Alvis and Diadora's daughter. She was found with amnesia. Levin Levin is the King of Silesia, and married to Fury. He was killed in the battle of Barhara and resurrected by the dragon, Holsety. He continued living, but solely to aid Celice and Leaf in their battles against the empire. Trabant Trabant is the King of Thracia. In the battle of Barhara, he led the Thracian army to ambush Lenster's army in the Yied desert. After Cuan and Ethlin died, he raised their daughter, Altenna, as his own daughter. A highly ambitious man who will go to any lengths to improve his desperate country. Areone Areone is the prince of Thracia. Altenna Altenna is the princess of Thracia. Her foster father is Trabant, while her birth parents were Cuan and Ethlin. Hannibal Hannibal is a general of Thracia, nicknamed the "Shield of Thracia". He is Corple's foster father. Corpul Corpul is a young priest adopted by Hannibal. His mother was Sylvia. Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem 5 Characters Category:Lists